1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to organizers for tools, and more specifically to an organizer for cleaning tools for sinks.
2. Description of Related Art
Related invention have been seen in the market. Those inventions consist of a long base and a handle in the middle. The long base has two equal-sized compartments. Cleaning tools are to be stored in the two compartments.
There are several disadvantages in those inventions. For one the long shape is too bulky for the sink. Another disadvantage is that the compartments do not accommodate storage for long tools such a brushes. Another disadvantage is that those inventions do not provide any lid to hide the more-often-than not unsightly tools right at the sink.
Other methods of storing cleaning tools involve the use of any unconventional, empty containers of food. Used containers of food, however, can cut users and induce health hazard. There are also sponge and soap trays that do not have any cover, mean of drainage, or space for brushes.